fated_dice_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadette Lockhart
Appearance A series of both fortunate and unfortunate genetics were carried to this particular generation of the Lockhart family, the issues mainly arising from her mother, of which is somehow even shorter than Nadette herself. A disappointing inheritance and taking after of Juliette had resided in her growing to 5 feet exactly before coming to a not-so-subtle halt by the time she was 16. Although her body is fairly small and petite, she can be described as healthy and fit. Her facial expression is known to hold the maturity and harshness of an adult. Her features are nothing to be considered noteworthy, having light skin and a pair of usually staring dark brown eyes of which are partially covered by her bangs. Usually groomed or tied back, her hair manages to reach just past her shoulders when left out; it also shines an auburn brown when left within the rays of the sun. Her general attire is fairly relaxed and casual, a focus not really being placed on what she wears on any day, as long as it isn’t an eyesore. It tends to lean toward pastel colours some days and blacks and greys on others for no apparent reason. Biography Background A born artist from a young age, Nadette was still encouraged by her mother to study law, accounting or medicine when she came of age. Her father on the other hand, was one of which advised her to pursue her dreams. Funnily enough, her dreams at the time were nightmares filled with the fields of law, accounting and medicine. She was raised in the city of Sydney, Australia, the breathtaking flora and fauna being the subjects of her earlier work during her time in high school, possibly since the course was extremely limited within her junior years. In her spare time, she enjoyed taking in the city’s views, particularly at night, countless photographs being acquired over the years. She originally intended to study law in the United States to be away from her mother’s nagging but still fulfill her wishes, however, she eventually settled on continuing down the path of art in Sydney, eventually receiving a Bachelor of Design in Photography and Situated Media at the University of Technology Sydney along with taking a course of photojournalism at the same place. Throughout this time, she had also been working part-time at the local Starbucks as a barista. After graduation, at the age of 21, she had ended up moving to Seattle as she wanted to, finding a job of which was able to assist her in even further pursuit of her talents whilst also being shown in the local newspaper and has been living there since. Present Nadette had managed to get herself tangled up among contestants in the game, eventually leading to her ultimate discovery of them. Personality Photography had always been a passion of Nadette’s, due to her appreciation for the fine details in life along with the fact that she was and continues to be somewhat drawn to them. She refers to herself as ‘someone who lives in the moment’, even though she still hasn’t upgraded from a flip phone and enjoys capturing them in camera so much. She feels the need to make the most of this lifetime whilst it lasts. One of her ‘defining traits’ (which is what she refers to them as) is her heavy use of sarcasm and sass at any given moment, although usually only playful, it can be hard to differentiate at times whether she’s being serious or otherwise; her sense of humor is also accompanied by wittiness. There were some traits that had appeared to have developed at a young age, these being her extreme sense of patience, her (rarely shown) bravery, generosity towards everyone she comes across and of course her intense loyalty to those of which she cares for. Although she tends to show a bright mind on the exterior, it doesn’t take much for her anger and frustration to build up, often resulting in aggressive outbursts. It can be easily forgotten that she is capable of having conversations regarding a serious matter. Nadette Lockhart Phone.gif|Nadette's Cell Phone Camera.gif|Her most treasured possession. Nadette Lockhart 2.jpg Trivia * She possesses the ability of rebirth, although even she isn't aware of the reasoning behind it. ** This in turn means that in actuality, she is thousands of years old. * Her favourite beverage is orange juice, closely followed by any form of alcohol, but she has never been drunk. * Her brother is currently on a student-exchange program in Sweden for 9 months. * She still holds the first photo which she ever took inside her wallet. * Even though she's been in Seattle for nearly 3 years, her Australian accent still remains fairly strong, along with her general speaking habits. * Her work is credited to 'Nadette Hawthorne' instead of Lockhart. * She has the ability to be reborn and only realised this a year ago as her memories resurface. Since not much is known on the topic, she doesn't allow it to bother her. * Her ability to bullshit so easily is due to the fact that she uses information from previous lives a lot of the time as an inspiration. * She is fairly fluent in Chinese. * She holds a liking towards piano music and is also fairly talented with the instrument. * She is allergic to cats. Category:Female Characters Category:Non Participants Category:Characters